


on mornings like these

by spaceybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, POV Lee Minho | Lee Know, POV Third Person Limited, Pet Names, Shy Kim Seungmin, Swearing, University Student Kim Seungmin, University Student Lee Minho | Lee Know, i'm a sucker for college aus sue me, is minho a neck kisser? lets discuss., minho calls seungmin good boi a total of 2x, minho teaches us the importance of communication :D, most of this fic is just them kissing tbh LOL, thats such a cute tag omg :((, the angst is very very minusucle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee
Summary: in which Minho realizes that Seungmin being an early riser isn't the worst thing in the world
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	on mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [httpsKSM](/users/httpsKSM/gifts).



> \- i actually made a playlist for this fic so if u wanna know the songs i listened to while writing this/songs that fit the ~mood~ of this fic that u may or may not wanna listen to while reading [here it is](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nsTEJIneSPkaBwsw4WAUp?si=2wu-0qy0QtCr_ANesiJOTQ)
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading ♡

It was the morning after Minho and Seungmin finished moving everything into their new apartment.

They had been dating for almost three years and decided to move out of their separate dormitory rooms on their university campus and move in together. Some may call it foolish for moving in together at such a young age, others may call it romantic, however, Minho? Minho thought it was worrisome. He had many doubts about how their differentiating lifestyle were going to work out.

He had spent countless nights with Seungmin before, however, that was when they still used to live apart. Living together, however, was going to be a whole different story...Or was it?

Minho was woken up by a soft whisper.

" _Minho_?"

The said boy groaned in response.

"Minho," the voice repeated, louder this time. He finally opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend seated at the edge of their double bed clad in one of Minho's oversized sleep shirts that was bunched up at his thighs, covering the boxers he was wearing underneath them.

Seungmin blinked at him owlishly, his head tilted by the slightest bit. The morning sun shined brightly through the open curtains behind him making the him look like some sort of angel, a figment of Minho's imagination.

Except he wasn't.

He was Minho's cute boyfriend.

And Minho felt so, _so_ lucky.

"Seungmin-ah," he croaked out, his voice cracking by the slightest bit.

Seungmin was glowing with a goofy smile on his face. 

"Hi," he replied, the giggles falling from his lips filling their little bedroom.

Minho sighed.

He was whipped. Very whipped.

"How was your sleep?" Seungmin asked.

"It would've been better if you stayed in bed with me for longer," Minho mumbled back, burying his face into Seungmin's pillow that held the fleeting scent of the younger boy's daisy shampoo.

Minho wasn't looking at him, but it was almost as if he could _feel_ Seungmin roll his eyes.

"God, you're so _cheesy_ ," the younger boy told him, playfully. "This isn't the first morning we've spent together, y'know?"

"I _know_ ," Minho whined, reaching for Seungmin's slim waist that was about an arm's length away from him. "But I just wanted us to sleep in until the afternoon."

He was able to grab the younger boy by the waist and nuzzle his face into Seungmin's side.

"What time _is it even_ anyways?"

"Like nine, I think," Seungmin answered, carding his finger's through Minho's messy bedhair.

The older boy let out another groan.

"Why'd you wake me up so _early_?" he whined.

Seungmin let out another giggle and Minho held him closer.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you," Seungmin answered, "And we still have to finish unpacking the boxes."

"But _this_ early?"

"Yes."

Minho let out another noise of disapproval.

"It's not even that early, Minho," Seungmin told him, moving his hand from stroking his hair to caressing his cheek.

"Well, yeah, maybe not to a _morning person_ ," the older boy retorted.

Seungmin sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll just have breakfast by myself then. You go back to sleep."

He swung his leg over the side of the bed and stood up. The oversized shirt that Seungmin was wearing released and the hem of it landed at the velvety skin of his mid-thigh.

Minho—still holding onto the boy's waist—didn't have plans of letting go any time soon and instead let himself be sat up into a position where he was on the edge of the bed, his cheek pressed up against Seungmin's lower back.

"Minho..." Seungmin sighed out again, "Let go."

Minho pouted childishly, tugging Seungmin back into a seated position, but instead Seungmin was sitting in between Minho's legs.

"No."

"You're a dork," the younger boy told him, making a strong effort to stand back up. Minho kept his arms around Seungmin and within a few seconds, he successfully flipped the boy onto the bed on his back, Minho on top of him.

"Oof!" Seungmin let out as he hit the fresh sheets of their new mattress.

Minho smiled down at him, bracketing himself against the younger boy.

Seungmin's wide eyes stared at him and his minty breath from his parted lips fanned Minho's face.

The older boy broke out into the slightest of frowns when he realized that his boyfriend was changed out of his cute and thick round, black glasses that Minho adored and was instead wearing his contacts.

However, the frown didn't last long as Seungmin shifted a bit which made a part of the shirt that was previously covering some of his neck fall loosely down to almost off his shoulder, leaving Seungmin's collarbones completely exposed.

The older boy didn't hesitate to leave as many soft kisses as he wanted at Seungmin's collar until he found a spot where the younger boy let out a particularly higher pitched gasp and began to set up shop there.

Minho kissed all the places around it teasingly before he bit down on the place Seungmin was especially sensitive in.

"M- _Minho_ ," the younger boy whimpered out, gripping Minho's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

After a few more moments of sucking and biting at his boyfriend's skin, the said boy pulled back to admire his work before looking at Seungmin's expression. The boy's face was completely flushed as he stared up at Minho through half lidded eyes, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as if to repress any noise. The spot Minho was kissing on Seungmin's neck was beginning to bruise a beautiful shade that the older boy knew would look absolutely lovely on Seungmin's skin.

"Pretty," Minho breathed out as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend underneath him, "So very _pretty_."

He watched as Seungmin's faced flushed a deeper shade of red before moving one of his hands to hit Minho's bare chest lightly with a quiet, "Shut up, Minho."

"You think I'm lying to you, Seungmin-ah?"

The said boy seemed to think to himself for a moment, wrapping his arm back around Minho's neck before shaking his head.

"No...I don't think you are," he replied before biting his lip again.

Minho nodded before he pushed his weight onto his left arm that was supporting him so he could swipe his right thumb against Seungmin's bottom lip that was trapped in between the boy's teeth.

"Hey, don't do that," he told the younger boy, frowning. Although Minho _did_ hate not being able to hear all the pleasing little noises that befall from Seungmin's mouth whenever he bites his lip, he instead scolded with, "Your lips won't be as soft anymore."

Seungmin complied, releasing his bottom lip.

"Good boy," Minho complimented, moving his arm back so he was caging Seungmin. The younger seemed to flush at the praise, and Minho smiled.

He leaned down, about to kiss Seungmin on the lips, before he was unfortunately stopped by a hand covering his boyfriend's mouth.

"You didn't brush," Seungmin stated, his voice muffled from underneath his palm.

Minho rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss the younger boy on his knuckles before getting up and going to their bedroom's bathroom.

Seungmin laughed at him as he glared at the younger boy through the open door while he brushed his teeth.

"It's not my fault you forget to brush your teeth before you try and kiss me!" the younger boy told him in between giggles. He walked up to where Minho was stood in the doorframe and crossed his arms with a coy smile on his face. Minho rolled his eyes, quickly spitting out the contents of his mouth and rinsing.

He stared at Seungmin for a few moments before he grabbed the boy by the waist and hoisted him over his bare shoulder.

" _Ah_!" Seungmin shouted in surprise. Minho felt the younger boy's breathy giggles against his back as he paraded Seungmin through their hallway filled with unpacked boxes and into their kitchen where he eventually set him down on the countertop beside their coffee maker.

Minho watched Seungmin shiver as his bare thighs hit the cool counter before he turned away to grab a clean mug from their cabinet that Seungmin organized the night prior. When he turned back, he saw Seungmin scrunching his nose.

"Instant coffee?" Seungmin asked, judgingly. The older boy raised an eyebrow at him as he pressed a button on the coffee machine to begin the brewing.

"What?"

"Well I thought we're going to eat out...Are you really going to drink coffee here?" Seungmin questioned, his hands rested on his lap as he swung his legs back and forth out of presumably boredom.

Minho rolled his eyes.

"Seungmin-ah," he started. Minho pushed open Seungmin's legs and slid himself in between them. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender waist lazily, receiving gentle arms encircling his neck in return.

"Hm?"

"Seungmin-ah," Minho repeated. "I am a tired college student who was just woken up by my boyfriend on an early morning _on a weekend_ , mind you, after moving a _shit-ton_ of heavy boxes the day before. On top of that, _the said boyfriend_ full-on _rejected me_ despite me agreeing to go out with him to breakfast when I just wanted to kiss and cuddle."

"You didn't brush!" Seungmin defended.

The older boy promptly ignored him as he finished his rant with a sassy, "So yeah, Seungmin-ah, I really am going to drink coffee here."

The coffee machine let out a beeping noise, signaling it was finished. Minho removed his right arm from where it rested on Seungmin's left thigh to grab his coffee mug, taking a long sip of his instant Americano. He locked eyes with his boyfriend who stared at him intently as he did this before he let out a noise of satisfaction. He put his coffee down onto the counter and wrapped his arms around Seungmin again.

"You're insufferable." His boyfriend scowled jokingly, his facial expression completely contradicting the childish demeanor his fingers had as he played and fiddled with the hairs near the back of the older boy's neck.

Minho smirked.

"That's why you love me, though."

Seungmin sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose that is true."

Minho stared at the younger boy's lips as he continued to say something about how coffee stunts your growth and all the others damages drinking too much coffee can do to a person.

"-You study medicine shouldn't you know-"

Minho cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Although short and sweet, it seemed to catch Seungmin by surprised nonetheless.

When the older boy quickly pulled back, Seungmin had a shocked expression marring his features. He seemed to completely forget what he was talking about, making Minho smile.

"That was from earlier," he stated in reference to not being able to kiss the younger boy in their bedroom moments prior.

Seungmin moved his hands from the back of Minho's neck to the older boy's bare shoulders where he rested his warms hands against Minho's colder skin. He noticed how Seungmin seemed to enjoy putting his hands on his shoulders more often than not lately and made sure to make note of it for future use.

" _More_ ," the younger boy whispered, his grip on Minho tightening.

"Hm...?" Minho teased, pretending he couldn't hear him. He moved his arms from on top of Seungmin's shirt to underneath it, his hands finding the bare skin at the younger's boy's waist, making him shiver at his touch. "Could you repeat that perhaps, Seungmin-ah...? Just a little bit louder for me...?"

Seungmin looked away, embarrassed to no end, and Minho let him take his time to say what he wanted.

Although the older boy did love how flustered his boyfriend got whenever he teased him, Minho didn't want Seungmin to feel as if he couldn't express his own feelings and opinions in their relationship.

They both learned this the hard way as a few weeks after Minho officially asked Seungmin to be his boyfriend on a Friday after a particularly rough week where both boys were absolutely swamped with schoolwork, the older of the two went to Seungmin's dorm room to surprise him at the end of the day. However, instead of the warm welcome Minho was expecting, Seungmin snapped at him—seemingly out of nowhere in Minho's perspective. He didn't understand what he did wrong nor why he was being yelled at for simply wanting to see his boyfriend, so he tried his best to calm Seungmin down in order to find out what was up with him. This backfired on him, however, and just made Seungmin feel more angry and frustrated and upset. After lots of screaming and crying, they settled down in each other's arms on the couch, the younger boy explaining how stressed he was and how he really didn't mean to put it all out on Minho, who expressed how he felt as well. Thanks to this, Minho was able to gain a better understanding of his beautiful boyfriend, and the night ended with a lot of kisses and cuddles before he drifted off to sleep with the warm and comforting feeling of Seungmin in his arms.

From that day forward, Minho valued communication so much more than he had previously did, and always made sure to encourage the younger boy to voice what _he_ wants first before taking into account whatever Minho wants.

Besides, seeing Seungmin flusteredly say that he wants kisses, or wants to cuddle, or anything more than that wasn't something that Minho was exactly opposed to.

"You're an ass," the younger boy told him, pouting childishly.

"What ever do you mean, Seungminnie...?" Minho asked, innocently. He skimmed his fingernails over the skin of Seungmin's sides causing the younger boy's breath to hitch.

Minho knew how sensitive Seungmin was and he never hesitated to take advantage of it in moments like these.

"I just want to know what you want, Seungmin-ah," the older boy continued, sending the said boy a devilish smirk. "Whatever you want, I'll gladly give it to you. I want to make you happy. Just say the word."

Seungmin looked away.

"I want..." he started.

Minho raised his hand and turned Seungmin's head back so that they were facing each other again.

"Hm...?" the older boy encouraged, stroking Seungmin's soft cheek.

"I want...more kisses. From you."

Minho smiled, teasingly saying, "Please...?"

" _Please_ ," Seungmin added, giving the older boy a certain look that made his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. " _Please_ just give me more kisses."

Minho smiled, very proud of Seungmin for using his words. He firmly rested both his hands at Seungmin's hips where the waistband of his underwear met his bare skin.

"Good boy," Minho praised, just as he did in their bedroom. Seungmin's blush deepened as he stared at the older boy, expectantly.

Minho pretended to think for himself for a moment before he finally said, "Well, when you ask me so cutely like that...who am I to say no?"

Before Seungmin could even say a word, the older boy connected their lips together again, this time, much less chaste than how he kissed Seungmin earlier.

Seungmin's lips were absolutely _addicting_. Minho just couldn't get enough of them. The taste of his rose-flavored chapstick mixed with his minty breath and it was simply _heavenly_.

He nibbled on the younger boy's bottom lip causing the grip on his shoulders to tighten and Seungmin to let out a soft mewl.

Minho pulled back and cursed. How could his boyfriend sound so pretty and so hot all at the same time? Minho thanked all his lucky stars that Seungmin was his boyfriend.

As he tried to catch his breath as well as admire the younger boy's gorgeous expression, he was roughly pulled back for another kiss.

Minho couldn't help but smile at Seungmin's neediness for kisses before he greedily pushed his tongue passed the younger's teeth, licking across the hard ridges lining the roof of Seungmin's mouth and every so often pushing their tongues against each other.

It was so hot and so messy and Minho was so, _so_ in love.

He pulled back again causing Seungmin to chase after his lips once more. He leaned his upper body forward from where he sat in order to lock them together again.

Minho sighed contently against Seungmin's lips before he trailed his hands down to the creamy skin of the younger boy's thigh and began kneading him there as he further deepened their kiss.

The younger boy let out a soft and pretty moan into Minho's mouth which made the older boy's heart race even quicker.

His boyfriend always made the most _beautiful_ of noises which made it very difficult for Minho to resist him.

They pulled back from each other, panting.

Minho leaned forward, his hands now on the countertop on either sides of Seungmin's thighs. His mouth hovered next to Seungmin's ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Seungmin giggled, pressing a soft kiss on the older boy's cheek.

"I love you too..." he replied. "Now shower?"

Minho pulled back and smirked at him.

"Well if you insist."

Minho slid his hands underneath Seungmin's plush thighs, lifting the boy up and into his arms as he power-walked to their bathroom, Seungmin giggling the entire way there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> this was my first ever 2min fic and it was a request yayy!!!! i hope i did ur 2min makeout fic request well and that u enjoyed reading it <3
> 
> speaking of,, i'm still taking requests so if u have anything u want me to write pls dont hesitate to tell me in the comments and i'll try my best to make it happen to the best of my ability ( ᵕᴗᵕ )


End file.
